


Prentiss little secret

by itsonlydana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Mild Smut, Romance, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: Emily Prentiss comes home to her secret girlfriend
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Prentiss little secret

“Come on, Emily! It´s only 9 o´clock, enough time for a few drinks!” Derek threw his bag over his left shoulder and sat down at the edge of Emily’s desk. Emily shook her head: “Sorry guys, this was a tough case and I really just want to fall in my bed.”

Derek didn’t seem to let the rejection sit on him so easily and drew Spencer to himself, who just wanted to sneak out of Derek’s field of view and now let his face fall into a grimace. ” Even Pretty boy is coming with us and” -” Actually I wanted to read the newest book about Freuds” “and you wouldn’t let him drink alone with us?” Derek kept trying without paying attention to the desperate Spencer. Emily smiled compassionately at the younger one. She couldn’t even count on one hand how many times he had been pulled along and had not even fought back.  
“As much as I would like to support Spence, I’m not sure I would survive another night out. So please, have fun and the first round is on me.” She opened her purse, laying several bills in Derek’s hand. “Oh! A very generous tip!” Derek leaned over to kiss both of her cheeks. ” I appreciate this, as well will Garcia and her tequila.”

Emily laughed, thinking about the last girls-night-out and how it ended with all of them, JJ, Garcia, and herself, puking their stomachs out after Garcia had ordered one too many rounds of tequila. “Please keep an eye out for them, especially Penelope, okay? If I hear one story about a bathroom accident, I´ll make sure you are on desk duty!”, she threatened him with her finger lightly stabbing his chest, while looking sternly at a grinning Derek, who put his hands up in front of him: “I´m not promising anything but you know my girl Garcia is safe in these strong hands.” He turned to Spencer, waiting for his nod that he was ready to go. “Let´s move Pretty boy, Rossi and JJ are waiting outside! Goodnight Emily!”  
Although he was already getting pulled along from Derek Spencer waved at Emily: “See you tomorrow! Drive safe!”

After finishing her case report, Emily was ready to go home. Luckily she didn´t meet her friends on her way to her car, because Garcia or Rossi knew their ways to change her mind and maybe just abducted her like poor Spencer; something she defiantly didn´t want tonight. She did catch an hour of sleep on the jet after they worked the case in South Carolina, but the sleepless nights trying to catch the unsub lived heavily on her shoulders.  
She drove home quickly, hammering in the button on the elevator when the doors didn´t close fast enough and finally unlocked her door.

Her apartment was quiet, the only thing one could hear was the sounds of the city and the neighbors on the left, who were fighting like always.  
Emily tried to make as little noise as possible when she slipped off her shoes and hanged her coat. When she stepped into the living room her heart nearly stopped.

In front of the giant window side, which let one look over the whole city, you sat in her favorite seat, sleeping deeply and all cuddled up in Emily´s Yale sweater. Your head was against the window, your hot breath had steamed up the cold glass. Emily came closer and noticed Sergio in your lap, seemingly just woken up by her arrival.  
“Hey buddy.”, she whispered, petting him while she stood beside you. For a moment she just watched you sleeping, the city lights dancing on your face.  
She loved coming home to you, it always kept her going, knowing there will be someone home, waiting for her, thinking about her, wanting her back safe. And Emily knew the other way around you would be safe. She´d never told anyone in the year that you were dating that you were dating. Her friends never even heard of you.  
It was hard, some days more than others. Sometimes Emily noticed you wanting to come with her to meals at Rossis or girls-night-out, but she also knew that you knew how much she´s been through, what she dealt with every day and that she only wanted you to be safe.

And you were. You were her little secret.  
It also could be adventurous to go out meeting in bars, acting like you didn´t knew the other one and leave together.

It was Sergios’ loud purring that woke you up. You kept your eyes closed, only murmuring a: “It´s not cuddling time Serg, go back to sleep.” under your breath and tried to get him to lay down again when your hand brushed Emilys.  
“Gosh, you are so cute.”, laughed Emily and your eyes shot open; forgotten was Sergio. “Em! You’re home!”, you squealed. 

Just in time, Sergio jumped of your lap because in your hectic you didn´t realize how tangled up you were in all the blankets and fell right into Emily’s open arms.  
“Hey baby, careful!” With your hands around her neck, Emily maneuvered the two of you back in the seat, but now with you in her lap. “I missed you so much.”, added she, pulling you in a deep kiss. How much she´d missed your soft lips, fitting perfectly against hers.  
Softly she bit your lower lip, making you gasp into her mouth. She smirked and started to let her hands wander under your sweater, touching your warm skin, feeling you. 

“I missed you too.”, you answered her breathless after the kiss. “And Sergio did too. He even slept near me every night so it must have been really hard for him. Come here Serg, come here.” Clicking your tongue you patted your legs. Immediately the cat returned to his spot in your lap.  
Emily groaned. “I can´t believe that you want to cuddle with him now? There are so many other things we could do.” Her hands were still stroking over your stomach, trying to get higher, but you shifted and turned your head.  
“Em, Serg and I bonded whole you were gone. You can´t expect me to.. oi! Keep your hands away.. where was I? Ah yes, no breaking of habits.”, you tried to lecture her, but she kept going. 

“Not even when I do this?”, Emily breathed small kisses at your neck. She noticed that you wanted to say something, most likely some answer she wouldn´t be satisfied with and so she slipped her second hand under your sweater too, chuckling deep when you gasped again, which resulted in you shushing away Sergio and pressing yourself against her. Emily felt your faltering breath as you tried to hide your face in the neckline of her shirt. “Let me show you how much I missed you.”, she murmured and you melted in her arms, letting her perform her magic.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsonlydana
> 
> ⭑requests are always open!


End file.
